Baby Boom
by smokeyblacknights
Summary: Beckett descubre que está embarazada. Pequeños momentos que ocurren en su vida, y en la de Castle, desde ese momento.
1. Baby Boom

**Título:** Baby Boom

**Fandom:** Castle

**Pairing:** Castle/Beckett

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Beckett descubre que está embarazada. Pequeños momentos que ocurren en su vida, y en la de Castle, desde ese momento.

**Dedicatoria: **A Saru, porque fue hablando con ella sobre un posible bebé Caskett, cuando se me ocurrió la idea del fic :)

* * *

**Baby Boom**

-Estoy embarazada.

Castle alzó la vista, dejando por un momento de escribir en su ordenador, y chocó con su mirada. Beckett se encontraba frente al escritorio de su despacho, con el test aún en la mano y una mueca que él no supo muy bien como identificar. Trató de decir algo, pero tan solo una especie de gemido salió de su boca.

Castle no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo en dirección a ella, sosteniendo como podía las ganas que tenía de saltar y demostrar la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en su interior.

La cogió en brazos de una forma un tanto peculiar y la risa que se escapó de la boca de ella, sólo intensificó las ganas que tenía de comérsela a besos, como si el mundo fuese a terminar unos minutos después.

- Pero, ¿Estás segura?

- Me he hecho la prueba dos veces, y las dos veces ha salido positivo.

Besó cada rincón de su cara, sin dejar de girar sobre sus pies, hasta que ella le paró.

-Las naúseas. -Se excusó. -Tantas vueltas no son buenas.

La dejó en el suelo y tras unos segundos, volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

-¿Estás contento? - le preguntó, mientras jugueteaba con su pelo. Aunque hacía días que lo intuía, cuando el resultado fue positivo no pudo evitar un pinchazo de miedo.

-¿Qué si estoy contento? ¡Estoy exultante! -alzó los brazos en señal de victoria. -Pensar que en poco tiempo habrá una pequeña Kate...

-O un pequeño Rick -lo interrumpió ella.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Beckett acomodó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Castle.

-Cuando tienes una hija en la universidad, empiezas a creer que el tema de los bebés ha quedado atrás -comentó con cierta nostalgia. -Y ahora... ¡Es maravilloso!

Beckett sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Tú estás contenta?

-Hace menos de un año ni me lo hubiera planteado, -con un ágil movimiento se sentó a horcajadas sobre él -pero creo que vamos a ser muy felices.

Esta vez fue ella la que comenzó a besarle, con tranquilidad, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

Castle posó sus manos sobre las de ella, que reposaban sobre su -aún plano- vientre.

-Yo también lo creo.

* * *

La idea es hacer un drabble por cada escena, en principio no tengo pensado cuantos habrá, aunque el final sí que lo tengo pensado. La verdad que mi intención es que no quede demasiado pasteloso, pero teniendo en cuenta que hay bebés por medio, no sé si llegaré a conseguirlo.

Espero que os guste, y todo comentario es bien recibido y agradecido.

:)


	2. Hormonas

**2. Hormonas**

Beckett se despertó con un calor insoportable. Rememoró el sueño que acababa de tener, e incluso se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el mismo sofá en el que minutos antes había hecho cosas demasiado subidas de tono con Castle.

Castle, ¿dónde se encontraría? Se levantó del sofá y tras colocarse la camisola que llevaba -desde que su tripa comenzaba a ser más que evidente, había decidido vestir lo más cómodamente posible- fue directa al despacho.

Esperaba encontrarle allí, escribiendo como siempre, pero no. Lo buscó por el resto de la casa, pero tampoco estaba allí. Bufó y se sentó en el sofá, intentando mantener su mente despejada, pero las hormonas continuaban haciendo su trabajo.

Encendió la televisión, pero las imágenes de su sueño continuaban repitiéndose en su cabeza.

-Cariño, ya estoy en casa. -Anunció Castle al darse cuenta de que ella ya se había despertado.

Apenas le dio tiempo a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cuando Beckett se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que las bolsas que llevaba en la mano acabaran por los suelos.

Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, sin parar de besarle, mientras él hacía un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio.

- Kate, Kate, para... ¡Kate!

Ella paró y volvió al sofá con aspecto de indignada.

-¿Ya no me quieres? -gimió.

-Cómo no te voy a querer... -sonrió, se acercó a ella y aunque Beckett intentó zafarse de su abrazo, al final no le quedó más remedio que ceder.

-Pues ya no me deseas, ¿Es por qué he engordado?

-Estás preciosa, puede que más que nunca...

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres acostarte conmigo? -le cortó, estaba comenzando a cansarse de tanta palabrería.

-¡Porque los hemos hecho tres veces y no son ni las 12! Puede que tú y tus hormonas estéis a tope, pero yo no tengo tanto aguante.

Beckett bufó.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo? -le preguntó, acarició su vientre y lo besó.

-A ti... - Castle alzó la mirada y ella sonrió. -Y unas tortirtas.

-Eso está hecho. Y con doble de sirope.

-Voy a darme una ducha.

Y dicho esto, salió directamente hacia el baño, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que una ducha de agua bien fría fuera a ser la solución a su 'problema'.

* * *

Todo comentario es bien recibido y agradecido :)


	3. Helado

**3. Helado**

El día en que Martha se ofreció a ir de compras con ella, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Si bien ya estaba de casi siete meses y apenas habían preparado nada para el bebé a causa del trabajo, pasarse la tarde de tienda en tienda con el calor que comenzaba a hacer en NY, no era lo mejor ni para ella, ni para sus nervios.

-Querida, mira éste que bonito -le dijo Marta, llevaba en la mano un pequeño traje blanco. -Y sirve tanto para niño, como para niña. Por cierto, no acabo de entender porqué no queréis saber el sexo.

-Así es más emocionante.

-Así es más difícil elegir la ropa.

Beckett sonrió. Desde que empezó su relación con Castle, Martha siempre se había portado realmente bien con ella, pero desde que se había enterado del embarazo, comenzó a protegerla y cuidarla de un modo que sólo una madre lo haría. Sí, en ocasiones la pasión que le ponía a todo lo que hacía era ciertamente desquiciante, pero en el fondo sabía que no sabría que hacer sin ella.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar en mitad de la tienda.

-Cariño, -Martha se acercó a ella velozmente. -¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Es el bebé? ¿Te duele?

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Porque me alegro de que estés aquí. -Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, más sonoramente.

-Oh, ven aquí. -La estrechó entre sus brazos sin importarle que el resto de la tienda las mirase. Le habían emocionado las palabras de Beckett.

-No sé que me pasa, a veces me pongo a llorar sin sentido y en los momentos más inoportunos.

-Querida, cuando yo estaba embarazada de Richard, lo mismo lloraba que me ponía histérica. Es cosa de embarazadas... Aunque en realidad me ayudó mucho con la obra que estaba haciendo. -Guardó silencio recordando viejos tiempos.

-Eso díselo al sospechoso al que interrogué esta mañana -rió.

Tras pagar todo lo que habían comprado, salieron de la tienda pensando en la siguiente.

-Vamos, -le dijo Martha, tirando de su brazo-, es hora de que las adultas se den un capricho.

-¿Dónde vamos? -Le preguntó Beckett.

-Richard me ha dicho que tienes antojo de helado casi a diario. -Beckett asintió. Ya eran varias las noches en las que Castle había tenido que levantarse en busca de un helado que saciera el apetito de su pareja. -Así que te voy a llevar al mejor sitio en Nueva York.

-¿La heladería del centro?

-Mejor.

Tras caminar varias manzanas, llegaron a un lugar que Beckett nunca había visto. McCluskey's anunciaba el cartel, y por la forma en la que recibieron a Martha, se notaba que era cliente habitual.

-No debería hacerlo, por lo de mantener la línea -murmuró cuando ya estaban sentadas-, pero un capricho de vez en cuando...

'O no tan de vez en cuando' -pensó Beckett recordando el recibimiento.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas charlando de cosas sin importancia, en algún momento Martha le hacía comentarios sobre cómo era Castle de pequeño, como aquella vez cuando al intentar ponerse una vestido de su madre se pilló su cosita con la cremallera, o de lo buen padre que había sido con Alexis.

Beckett repitió dos veces el helado que estaba tomando: 3 bolas de diferentes sabores, acompañadas de nata montada y virutas de chocolate. También tuvo varios altibajos en sus emociones, causados por la ingesta de tal cantidad de azúcar.

De vuelta a casa, Castle las esperaba tirado en el sofá.

-¿Cómo están mis chicas?

-Cansadísimas de andar. -dijo Martha. -Voy a quitarme estos zapatos antes de que tengan que amputarme los pies. -Cogió las bolsa que Beckett llevaba en la mano. -Ya las dejo yo en la habitación.

Beckett se sentó en el sofá con los pies sobre las piernas de Castle. Éste le quitó los zapatos y comenzó a masajearle los pies con suavidad. Beckett arqueó la espalda del placer que sintió.

-¿No deberías estar escribiendo?

-Me quedé bloqueado. ¿Dónde habéis estado?

-De compras, ya lo sabes. -Había acordado con Martha que el McCluskey's sería su pequeño secreto. -Tu madre es un encanto, no sé cómo me ha soportado toda la tarde.

Castle la miró, pero no dijo nada. No entendía que fuera su madre la que tuviera que tener paciencia con Kate, y no al revés. Dejó los pies de Beckett sobre el sofá con delicadeza y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y sacó una tarrina enorme de helado.

-¿Quieres un poco?

Beckett soltó una sonora carcajada que dejó a Castle con cara de póker, preguntándose donde estaría el chiste.

* * *

La página me ha dado bastantes problemas a la hora de subir el capítulo, pero bueno, al final lo he conseguido xDD

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos *.* Y como siempre, todo comentario es bien recibido y agradecido :)


	4. Descanso

**4. Descanso**

Sentada en la silla de su escritorio, veía el ir y venir de sus compañeros y no podía sentirse más frustrada.

Sabía que a sus casi nueve meses de embarazo su agilidad no era la misma, pero de ahí a tenerla todo el día sentada firmando papeles... ¡Ni que estuviese terminal!

Se levantó para estirar las piernas, pero se paró junto a la pizarra. Echaba de menos correr tras los delincuentes, o como mínimo, salir a la calle. Lo echaba casi tanto de menos como el café, pero al menos no le podrían prohibir que investigara desde la comisaría.

-Beckett, ¿qué estás haciendo? -Esposito se acercó hacia ella, seguido de Ryan.

-Sólo estoy mirando.

-Deberías estar sentada, o mejor, deberías estar en casa descansando.

-¡Estoy embarazada, no enferma! -alzó la voz más de lo que había pretendido.

-Por eso mismo -contestó Esposito-, sois dos, deberías pensar también en el bebé.

-No estarás insinuando que...

-No insinúo nada -replicó con calma-, pero deberías estar en casa preparándote para el bebé, en lugar de estar aquí intentando interferir en el caso.

-No estoy tratando... -comenzó a decir, pero la mirada de sus compañeros la hizo desistir. -No... No puedo, ¿vale? Sólo de pensar en meterme en casa y no poder hacer nada... No puedo, necesito trabajar. Ya descansaré cuando llegue el bebé.

Su voz se quebró, algo que pareció enternecer a los dos policías, que si bien sabían que estaría mejor en casa, eran incapaces de negarle nada en su estado.

-Está bien -intervino Ryan-, pero sin salir de comisaría.

Beckett asintió. Los dos chicos volvieron a su mesa, mientras ella miraba a la pizarra tratando de sacar algo en claro.

Castle apareció de la nada y se sentó junto a ella. Fue a decir algo, pero ella se adelantó.

-Acabo de tener esa misma conversación con los chicos, no lo intentes de nuevo.

-No sabes lo que iba a decir.

-Estás demasiado embarazada para trabajar, vete a casa... ¡Chorradas!

-¿Qué te han dicho ellos?

-Puedo estar aquí. Pero no salir de la comisaría, ni interferir...

-Me parece bien.

Beckett sonrió. Había resultado demasiado sencillo convencer a sus chicos. Llegado el momento también usaría su 'poder' y su voz quebrada para convencerlos de poder acompañarlos, sin interferir, por supuesto.

Lo que no esperaba es que Gates la llamara a su despacho. Estaba segura de la conversación que iban a tener, de lo que no estaba tan segura era de que su voz quebrada fuera a ablandar también a aquella mujer.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero entre problemas con el ordenador, y que el calor me funde todas las ideas... Pues eso. El próximo tardará mucho menos y además, intentaré que sea más largo :)

Todo comentario es bien recibido y agradecido.


	5. Pasteles

**5. Pasteles**

Volvió a girar sobre sí misma con dificultad. Miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla, observó que marcaba las 2.45 de la madrugada y suspiró.

El embarazo le había quitado casi todo lo que le gustaba, empezando por el café hasta llegar a su trabajo; Gates la había obligado a tomarse las últimas semanas libres. Y ahora también le quitaba horas de descanso.

Viendo que iba a ser imposible conciliar el sueño, decidió levantarse. Castle seguía roncando en su lado de la cama y ni se percató de que ella abandonaba la cama.

Hacía dos días que había salido de cuentas, pero el bebé no parecía estar por la labor de abandonar el vientre de su madre. Ésta se dirigió directamente a la cocina. En los últimas semanas cocinar se había convertido en su principial afición, y también en la única que podía disfrutar tranquilamente.

Tras mezclar todos los ingredientes, movió con fuerza la masa que tenía en el bol y de paso, se regaló una capa extra de crema, volcó la mezcla en los moldes para seguidamente meterlo en el horno.

Recogió lo que había sobre la mesa de mala manera, dejándolo incluso peor que antes de intentarlo. Finalmente, se sentó en la silla y miró fijamente al horno.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho en salir? -preguntó acariciándose la tripa. Todo lo que obtuvo fue una patada a modo de respuesta. -No sé como tomarme esa respuesta...

En ese momento, sonó la alarma del horno y toda su atención volvió a centrarse en los pastelillos recién hechos.

Un gemido de placer se le escapó con el primer bocado, le habían quedado realmente deliciosos.

Unas manos rodeándola por la espalda hizo que diera un respingo.

-¡Qué bien huele! -Susurró Castle. Tenía el pelo completamente revuelto y tan sólo vestía unos calzoncillos blancos. -¿Me das uno?

Beckett se giró como pudo, hasta quedar cara a cara con él y le obsequió con el que tenía en la mano.

-Siento haberte despertado.

-No importa, tengo hambre. -Se sentó en la banqueta y cogió otro pastelillo.

Beckett fue hacia la nevera a coger un poco de leche para acompañar, pero tan sólo fue capaz de dar un par de pasos hasta que un dolor agudo en el vientre la hizo parar. Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, se volvió hacia Castle con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Oh, oh... -fue lo único que acertó a decir.

-¿No queda leche? -preguntó él, con la boca llena.

-Creo que he roto aguas.

Castle por poco se atragantó con la comida que tenía en la boca. Se levantó de inmediato y mientras Beckett trataba de mantener la calma y respirar, él se dirigió a la habitación, de la que regresó tan sólo unos segundos después con la bolsa que ya tenían preparada.

La sujetó del brazo con suavidad para que se levantara, pero a pesar del dolor que había vuelto, ésta comenzó a reirse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No se te olvida algo? - Beckett le miró de arriba a abajo tratando de que se diera cuenta.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Y avisa a tu madre! -le gritó. Martha seguía durmiendo en su cuarto ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el piso de abajo.

Acto seguido, él volvió de nuevo al cuarto en busca de algo decente que ponerse, mientras ella le esperaba nerviosa el próximo acontecimiento.

* * *

Esta vez he sido buena y no he tardado tanto en actualizar, todo por culpa de Saru que no para de darme el tostón xD

Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y poco tiempo, así que no me da tiempo contestar a los reviews y subir nuevo capítulo, pero supongo que os hace más ilusión lo del capítulo. De todas formas que quede claro que agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews y favoritos, que me animan muchísimo para ponerme a escribir :)

Espero que os guste, y todo comentario es bien recibido y agradecido.

:)


	6. Parto

**6. Parto**

A esas horas de la noche el hospital se encontraba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de la sala donde Martha, Ryan, Esposito y Lanie aguardaban cualquier noticia.

En cuanto el teléfono había sonado en mitad de la noche, todos abandonaron sus cómodas camas rumbo al hospital.

-¿Queréis un café? -preguntó Martha. -Me parece que esto va a tardar.

-Sí -contestó Ryan-, pero no se preocupe, vamos nosotros.

En el momento en el que los dos chicos se levantaron, Castle apareció frente a ellos, llevando la típica bata azul con el gorro a juego.

-¡Richard! -Martha se levantó de un salto y fue directa a él.

-La doctora dice que tardará un buen rato. Todavía no ha dilatado lo suficiente –explicó. -Podéis ir a casa y volver cuando amanezca.

-No, no -intervino Lanie-, nosotros nos quedamos.

-¿Cómo está Beckett? -Preguntó Esposito.

-Nunca la he visto decir tantas palabrotas en tan poco tiempo.

Todos rieron.

-¿Has llamado a Alexis? -preguntó, dirigiéndose a su madre.

-Sí, ya está de camino. Y el padre de Kate también.

-Vale, voy a volver dentro... Antes de que Kate los mate a todos.

Horas después, cuando ya había amanecido y tanto la pelirroja como el abuelo materno de la criatura se encontraban ya en el hospital, éste seguía sin salir al mundo real.

-¿Cuántas horas van ya? - susurró Lanie, para no despertar a Esposito que dormía a su lado cruzado de brazos.

-Demasiadas, querida. Demasiadas -contestó Martha.

-Pobre Beckett -murmuró Alexis.

Minutos más tarde, Castle volvió a aparecer en la sala de espera y, completamente emocionado, les animó a seguirle.

-Es precioso, ya veréis.

Y en efecto, cuando todos entraron en la habitación pudieron comprobar que el bebé que descansaba en los brazos de su madre era un pequeño ángel.

Beckett, visiblemente cansada después de tanto esfuerzo, les hizo un gesto para que no lo despertaran.

Tras una larga sesión de besos y abrazos, y alguna que otra lágrima de emoción, se colocaron alrededor de la cama para verlos bien.

-Y bien, ¿cómo se va a llamar mi hermano?

-Jameson -contestó Beckett.

-¿Como... Jameson Rook? -replicó Ryan.

-En efecto, es nuestro pequeño homenaje -dijo Castle, con orgullo.

-Me gusta, es muy apropiado.- comentó Esposito y todos asintieron.

Siguieron charlando un rato más, hasta que Martha proclamó que era hora de irse y dejar descansar a la madre. Tras jurar que dejarían que volvieran más tarde, salieron de la habitación dejando a Castle y Beckett discutiendo la razón de por qué él seguía llevando la bata y el gorro.

-¡Es guapísimo! - exclamó Martha, enjugándose las lágrimas que le caían por la mejilla. Alexis se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿En qué momento me he hecho tan vieja?

Ryan iba tras ella, hablando por teléfono con Jenny, que quería saber todos los detalles. El padre de Beckett caminaba junto a él.

Unos pasos más atrás, una pareja caminaba cogidos de la mano.

-¿No te apetecería tener uno? -inquirió Esposito.

-No te pases, Javier. No te pases - frunció el ceño.

-Uno pequeñito...

Lanie se soltó de su mano y comenzó a caminar más deprisa, mientras su pareja la perseguía inventándose toda clase de carantoñas.

* * *

Sé que es exesivamente corto hasta para mí, pero prometo que os compensaré en algún momento :)

Otra cosa, el domingo me voy de vacaciones al pueblo y no sé si allí tendré wifi, si lo tengo intentaré subir un capítulo en cuanto pueda, y si no, aprovecharé para escribir mucho y compensaros cuando vuelva :p

Por cierto, si queréis alguna escena en particular con el bebé o entre ellos, no dudéis en decirlo :)

Y como siempre, todo comentario es agradecido.


End file.
